List of Yin Yang Yo! episodes (Season 3)
List of Season 3 episodes: #One For the Money/That Stinking Feeling! ##PLOT: Melodia, impressed by Yin and Yang and the WooFoo Army easily taking out Carl during one of his most destructive rampages, asks if she can join up. Meanwhile, the fed-up Carl forms an alliance with an evil spirit that can change his form depending on what shape of an object/body he chooses. Does Melodia have what it takes?/While Melodia is training to be a WooFoo Warrior, Carl and Fr-Ped cast a spell on her that causes her to hallucinate and attack her friends, mistaking them for enemies. How will our heroes save Melodia and clear those charges? #Triple Trouble/Yin Trophy ##PLOT: Three misfit kids buy some weird pairs of glasses that allow wearers to see poltergeists. And that one is...no other than Kevin Irons!!! And Smoke is looking for three certain creatures that she wants to use to defeat her brother Mirrors. They are three creatures(Ty-Ronald, Tricera-Timmy, and Ptera-Dom) that combine into the fearsome Dra-Gordon! Dra-Gordon also has a special ability that can bring life to spirits and the lifeless, but only once every battle. Kevin Irons sees this as a perfect oopurtunity to get himself revived, and orders the kids to team up with Smoke and help her get these three monsters. Yin and Yang pursue Smoke and try to stop her and save the monsters. But they are too late! When Dra-Gordon was formed and its special ability was activated, Kevin Irons is alive again!!! And this time, he ain't messin' around! Smoke berates Irons for using her as a pawn for his good-for-nothing plan, and Irons blows Smoke and Mirrors to the sky. The WooFoo Knights must be on guard when Kevin Irons is again alive and well./A smart-talking hunter Hal Van Siego seeks Yin and Yang for his collection of game he hunted. How will they survive?! #Gotta Get'Em All!/Recipe For Disaster ##PLOT: Zonimon is sweeping the nation, and every kid is into this fad, including Yin and Yang! But, what if it's a diversion for Zarnot to attack Yang with possessed Zonimon merchandise when his mind is off guard, including everyone else's?/An evil, giant talking muffin named Bakermuff wrecks havoc and stirs up trouble at an annual baking competition. ##TRIVIA: Zonimon is a parody of Pokemon, and this episode satirizes the criticism and controversy of the franchise. #Are You Game?/Speechless ##PLOT: Everyone, including Yang, has a new best-selling game...and it sucked, straight-up! And we find out it was Mastermind's plan to use everyone's anger to power him up./After Yang sees one of the world's most funniest movies of all time, he keeps on laughing so ahrd and so much he eventually lost his voice! Without his voice, how will Yang warn everyone of an incoming alien invasion?! #Mind Your Manners/From Out of Nowhere ##PLOT: Looking for a second chance to become king, Yuck creates an enchantment that will make everyone go aggressive and behave badly./A space pod drops near the dojo, and it seems that the 18-year-old Jack is contained inside. While Jack is trying to get used to the new world he's in, the Puffin hatches a plot to capture him. ##TRIVIA: This episode marks the first appearance of Jack, a human ally who will fight alongside Yin and Yang throughout. #iYin/Bully-Rama ##PLOT: Yin is VERY stoked about a brand new iPhone that is currently released today! However, those phones were the Manotaur's newest sleazy scheme to make money---and casulaties!/Roger Jr. was sure the biggest bully in town, but there were two new bullies far worse than him...giving him nightmares! So, Yang gives Roger Jr. a chance to stand up to those hooligans. #Like Father, Like Son/When Push Comes to Shove ##PLOT: Happy that Master Yo is his dad, Yang begs him to have some father/son quality time. But the fishing trip they came to turns out to be a disaster...a big one!/When Saranoia finds out that Fr-Ped was her old gnome minion GP, she recruits another evil gnome Smedley to replace him, and has a plan to rid the world of music! But Fr-Ped interferes. #CTV/Something Sneaky This Way Comes... ##PLOT: Carl plans to solidfy his power by broadcasting his television business to the world. The same remote he had in Episode 2 of Season 1 was repaired the second time, and used as a controller. So the WooFoo Warriors come to stop him./Kraggler uses his aging powers to disguise himself as a kid so he can become a recruit of the WooFoo Army, so he can get close to Master Yo! #Ballroom Twits/Song of WooFoo ##PLOT: Yang and Lena date once again, and this time, it's Lena's turn to pick, and she's doing something fancy! Lena wears a dress and Yang wears a tuxedo, and they want to have a romantic dance and dinner at a fancy ballroom outside town. But they face cometition when Smoke and Mirrors show up./Lena is writing a song to win Yang's heart even more. But Zarnot is planning to spoil the fun! #Uf Gnuk/Coma-Flague ##PLOT: Yuck opens a dojo to train students into a WooFoo Army for himself. That way, he can outpopularize Master Yo's./Coop invents a wrist device that can allow anyone to shapeshift into any object or living thing. Yin and Yang choose to be a car so they can crack down an autotheft ring. When they break down, a youngster named Raf finds them and plans to sell them. #Parental Guidance/Growing Pains ##PLOT: The parents are getting tired of WooFoo "ruining the social life" of their children,meaning that their kids are spending less time with their parents than the WooFoo Knights, and they start protesting. They take the kids away, leaving Yin, Yang, Jack, and Master Yo, who is criticized of his "poor parenting skills." As you can see, it was all a diversion for Ella-Mental, Indestructi-Bob, and Rubber Chucky to seperate our heroes./Tired of arguing with her father, Lena sneaks in and snatches the Chronologicum, and uses it be more older. But, will anyone recognize her? #Yucky Love/Make Space ##PLOT: Yuck robs Carl's lab and steals his love potion. He plans to steal Lena from Yin and Yang and make her fall in love with him, just to crush their confidence. Yang sure is heartbroken!/A wise sage recruits Yang to stop an evil galactic emperor from conquering the universe. ##TRIVIA: Make Space parodies the Star Wars trilogy. #Ferocitus Fury ##PLOT: In another effort to destroy WooFoo and rule the planet, Kevin Irons creates a giant robot army, and uses the Ferocitus Emblem to make them more powerful. When Yin and Yang come by to stop him, the Ferocitus Emblem did something wrong: it reactivated the soul of the real Ferocitus himself! Ferocitus now resumes to finish where he failed. #Might of the Machines ##PLOT: As Ferocitus is gaining power, our heroes struggle for survival against Irons and his robot army. How are Yin and Yang going to withstand this kind of evil?! ##TRIVIA: Might of the Machines is Part 2 of Ferocitus Fury. #Time to Tie Yourself/Hot Cakes ##PLOT: Master Yo thinks it's time for his son to "man up", and gives him a tie as a gift. Little do they know that those ties were rare carnivorous creatures, and Hal Van Siego has his sights set on them!/It's the town president's birthday, and it's a big celebration! But Bakermuff's quest for power continues when he bakes the president a cake, a cake with a bomb in it! #Funky Feud/Louder Than Words ##PLOT: The Stink Aardvarks and the Redneckistanians have engaged in a bad feud, and engaged in a war with one other. So, Melodia and Jobeaux, who are forced to be isolated, try to resolve the problem. But we find out that Fastidious is the culprit!/Carl casts a spell on Yin, causing her to speak nothing but Japanese. ##TRIVIA: Yui Horie, who voiced Yin in the Japanese dub, provides Yin's Japanese-speaking voice in this episode. #Livin' De Vida Lena/Foul Balled ##PLOT: While Yang is out to take Lena on a date, it has to be on hold whe he discovers that she is overweight! So whe Yang tries to get her back in shape, Yuck won't leave well enough alone./When one of Yin's favorite athletes was injured during training, she vows to take her place, and prove to Yang that she CAN be great at sports. But someone has other plans... #Rain Dance/Long Way Dojo ##PLOT: As an act of ransom, the Puffin creates a massive rainstorm that floods the town, causing colds, washed-away crops, and even cancelled recess! Our heroes must rescue the stranded victims and stop the Puffin from getting power./Master Yo and the twins leave the dojo for a holiday. Meanwhile, Kevin Irons and a couple of bad guys break in and mess around. When the WooFoo Warriors come home from their vacation, they realize that they aren't welcome as they thought... #Sound and Funky/Bunny Bash ##PLOT: A new dance club is opening, but Yin and Yang try to warn Raf and his friends that is brainwashig people!/Fed up with Yuck stealing Lena from him, Yang challenges Yuck to a boxing match, much to everyone's concerns. The winner gets Lena's heart! #Eradical, Man, Eradical ##PLOT: Yin and Yang pursue Ferocitus, Kevin Irons, the agents, Ella-Mental, Indestructi-Bob, and Rubber Chucky to the same spot where the Night Master's lair is rubble. They step in the vortex and help Eradicus climb out! Will Yin, Yang, and their allies withstand the even-higher power of Eradicus?! #Hunt or Be Hunted/The Crazy Loop ##PLOT: A rare beast is on the loose, and hunters Smoke and Hal Van Siego race to get it. And our heroes must stop them before they make things worse!/Eradicus casts a spell on the WooFoo Warriors, causing the events to repeat in a deja-vu-style loop. And they must find a way to reverse it. #Yang-er Management/A Colt Classic ##PLOT: During a WooFoo Army battle, Lena is accidentally hit with gamma radiation, she starts getting extremely violent more and more every time she gets angry. Just then, she transforms into a sasquatch-like creature fueled by anger, rage, adrenaline, and bestial instincts. There is a way to flush out the gamma infection from Lena's bloodstream, but how?/The Two-nicorns ask for the WooFoo Knights' help when their popularity is overshadowed by the Your Cutie Ponies. Also, the Ponies have a plan of their own to rule the world. ##TRIVIA: In "Yang-er Management", Lena's sasquatch form is similar to the one in the Season 2 episode "Wonder Tweens Go!". In "A Colt Classic", the Your Cutie Ponies were inspired by the Mane 6 and Spike from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as the episode satirizes the Brony community. #Ghost in the Machine/A Yo Cartoon ##PLOT: Kevin Irons and Eradicus rebuild Ferocitus as his newest servant, who vows to continue his quest to plunge the world into a machiny one. And he combines his power with Eradicus!/Master Yo tries to find a WooFoo artifact that everyone wanted. And he races against everyone in town, even Carl and Irons, to get it. ##TRIVIA: In "A Yo Cartoon", this episode is full of silent transcript like in A Dad Cartoon, a Dexter's Laboratory episode. #Foo Swap ##PLOT: While planning a battle strategy to defeat Eradicus once and for all, Jack accidentally uses a spell that allows him and Rubber Chucky to switch places. With Rubber Chucky in the dojo and Jack in Eradicus' new lair, Jack tries to find a way to get out. But, while that, he uncovers Eradicus' last-ditch effort plan to create his empire and reduce the world to ashes. #Foul Play in the Sky ##PLOT: Eradicus activates his master plan: his giant fortress that he had so many years ago! If he brings it up, which he did thanks to Melodia's stupidity, he will be invincible! #A Smelly Ending ##PLOT: In this season finale, Melodia starts doubting her abilities as a WooFoo Warrior and feeling guilty of Eradicus' success of his fortress, she quits the team. When Ferocitus is able to seize her kingdom, Melodia knews what she must do! It has all come down to this! Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Episodes